Empty Remembrance
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Sylar/Mohinder. Post-S2. It was completely silent and as Sylar turns, he knows fear once more, mixed with the fading pleasure and uncertainty.


Empty Remembrance

By: D.A Cirle

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, I only own this story and make no profit from this, other than my own pleasure.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content, slash, etc.

Feedback/Archive: Feedback is good. If you want to archive my story, email me and ask me. I am very agreeable.

Heroes quote of the day: "You and I have trust issues, doctor."—Sylar to Mohinder, S2- episode 11 "Powerless".

Dedicated to:

Pairing: Sylar/Mohinder, mentions of Matt/Mohinder

Setting: end of S2/beginning of S3. Part IV of the Empty Series

Summary: It was completely silent and as Sylar turns; he knows fear once more, mixed with the fading pleasure and uncertainty.

He enters the loft, having left a short while earlier with Maya and Molly, learning news of Nathan getting shot and Peter taking him away, Matt saying that he was hurrying back, taking Maya and Molly to the Company while he was gone so they could keep an eye on them and protect them should Sylar decide to show his face again.

…Sylar.

He walks down the steps and looks at the floor with furrowed brows. The camera, which had been disguised very well as a smoke detector, was on the floor, smashed up into little pieces. He walks around the loft, looking for more clues, walking quietly and cautiously, wondering if anyone else was still here, or had already left.

He turns his head and sees the bed all rumpled up and that just confuses him more. He walks up the stairs to the bedroom and towards the bed. He could smell sex on the sheets. Someone had been here having sex! But how did they get in? And why did they break the camera/smoke detector? They had to have known that it was a decoy somehow.

He shakes his head, feeling quite weary and sits on the edge of the bed, with his face in his hands for a moment before running them through his hair.

The smell actually brought back memories, they seemed familiar; not Matt's either, but…_his. _Sylar's.

It had just been once, but it was still burned into his memories, pushing away his sweet memories with Matt and showing something dirtier and fiery.

Sylar grins at him, maniacally smiling at him as the bullet stops in mid-air, using his telekinetic ability to his fullest. He stands up and Mohinder stands there in shock, the gun flying out of his hand and getting split into pieces

The fragments fall like raindrops that fall so sharp that they could hurt you at the same time they were beautiful. Sylar walks towards him with a purpose and Mohinder feared for his life then, thinking that he was going to die.

He just stares at the man as he grabs onto his chin, looking at him intently, tilting his head just slightly and he wondered what Sylar was thinking.

Suddenly Sylar's mouth moves over his and his eyes widen at this; wondering just what the man's game was. He stood there stiff for a moment and when he didn't open his mouth to Sylar, the man bit his lip causing him to cry out and for him to be able to sweep inside with his tongue.

A low moan gets pulled out of him as Sylar runs his tongue over the hurt lip, lapping at the blood like it was the sweetest treat. Then he pulls back from Mohinder, grinning once more, tongue licking at a spot of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"My sweet Mohinder; oh, I have lots of things I can show you."

Mohinder feels more fear, jumbled with that of surprising arousal and he didn't know which was worse to feel in that moment.

Sylar thrusts in and out of him with a pounding fervor. Lying down on his stomach on his bed, Mohinder was held by Sylar with an iron grip, the man making a few faint hisses under his breath as he moved in and out of the Indian man.

He had not prepared him in any way, some blood slicking up his channel and making it easier for Sylar to move inside. It hurt at first, oh it did; a fiery burning pain, a sharp pain in his stomach and lower extremities. But Sylar knew what he was doing; twisting his body this way and that way, he was pushing into spots that made Mohinder gasp into the pillow and cling to the bed, moaning in pleasure against his will.

He could feel his cock throb so hard and moans even harder as each time Sylar thrusts into him; his cock rubs against the sheets. Sylar leans down and takes Mohinder's weeping erection into his hand, rubbing the head with a thumb, never losing rhythm and starts to suck on his neck.

Mohinder could feel it building and building in his stomach and he sobs uncontrollably as he loses all control, the semen bursting out of him in huge gushes, the pleasure so overwhelming, hearing Sylar groan against him and shoot his seed into him only makes him come harder.

Tears run down his face as he lies there, trying to regain his breath, trying not to think of what would happen now; trying to focus on something else, not this, not Sylar and his brutal touches which set his body on fire all the while it was so wrong.

After a moment, Sylar exits from Mohinder and stands up to get dressed. It was completely silent and as Sylar turns; he knows fear once more, mixed with the fading pleasure and uncertainty.

"Get dressed." said Sylar and it seemed that his voice sounded a bit warped, or perhaps that was the strange ringing in the geneticist's ears.

After getting dressed, Sylar walks out of the bedroom, giving him a look as if expecting him to follow. He quickly does so, but stops in fear as Sylar turns slowly to him, a considering look on his face, mixed with amusement and perhaps that little bit of insane that made up the man.

"I think it's time for your punishment, Dr. Suresh. After all; you could have killed me and I have much more powers to take from unworthy people. Even the sweet innocent ones; like Claire." He thrusts a hand out and Mohinder lets out a cry of fear as he gets thrown onto the wall. "What do you think, doctor? Should I spread her legs before or after I take her power? She'll be so sweet."

And as blood starts to pour out of his mouth, he can hear a faint noise outside of the hall and feels a faint spark of hope. Turning to Sylar though, makes it all fade away.

Pleasure fades very quickly, after all.

He sighs and shakes his head. He didn't want to think of that anymore, didn't want to think about the small part in the back of his brain that had wanted to feel Sylar's calloused hands on him once more.

He loved Matt, he didn't love Sylar. But no matter how the man may be, he was in his own way irresistible.

He sets his hands down on the bed and stops as he feels something brush up against one of his hands. He tries to grab and see what it is and finally does. He looks at a piece of paper. The handwriting wasn't familiar to him, but he knew who it was from all the same;

Dear Mohinder,

I guess you can say that I have had a change of hearts of sorts after our little meeting. Maybe a little bit to do with you, but more because of certain little cheerleader. I did tell you that I would get to taste her. But don't worry; I didn't take her power. I found something much better than that.

Maybe the next time we meet, you'll taste just as sweet.

--Sylar.

He hated the part of himself that was looking forward to that day.

A/N: Wow, my first Mylar. A popular pairing for people, I like it well enough. Not as much as Kensei/Hiro (which I am currently salivating for some more fics of), Petrellicest, Sylaire and all that. But I do like it. This is a dedicated fic as well, wanted a Sylar/Mohinder fic and I aim to please. She had written me a nice review and so I rewarded her with a one shot. If someone gives me a good enough review, I probably will for someone else.

I love this Empty Series. It can be read as stand alones, or as one shots and they all are going together, kind of like a Heroes episode, which is what I was vaguely going for when I knew I was going to do more fics. The way that Heroes has been having people doing there own separate things, there own parts into the whole of things, as well as coming together for good or for bad. And the way that things tie together.

I figure it was like a Heroes episode kind of thing.

Anyways…

Look for some more fics. Kensei/Hiro definitely and it'll probably more than likely be the next part in the Empty series.

Keep reading and reviewing!

--D.A


End file.
